Power Within
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: HP/ SM A new student arrive at Hogwarts. She has no magical backgrounds, but was accepted as a fifth year. Will her appearance create uproars at Hogwarts? I decided to continue this fic! Love Triangle as usual! ^-^
1. You'll Be In...

Okie this is my first Harry Potter/Sailormoon Crossover, so it's probably really bad. I don't know much of Harry Potter because I read the book like a year ago so I don't remember that much of the plot, so the story might not go slightly like in the book.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Hey! Harry! Over here!" A boy cired out to another boy across the train station. The boy had red hair and freckles.(Don't know if he does. Does he?) They boy he was calling to was a boy around his age. Tall with dark brown hair and round glasses. The boy was dragging his luggage towards the boy who just called him.   
"Hey Harry! Ready to go back?"  
"Yes, if only Malfoy wasn't going though. I would be truly happy," the boy named Harry replied.  
"I know what you mean, but at least you're away from that family!"   
"Good point," Haryy murmered. As they were getting ready to load the train they heard someone else calling them. Turning around, they saw a girl with bushy red hair dragging her luggage and waving towards them.  
"Oi! Harry! Ron! Matte!" she yelled. Both boy looked at her confused.  
"What did she just say?" Ron asked.   
"I don't know," The girl finally made her way to them.  
"Hermione, what on earth did you just say?" The girl blushed.  
"Oops. I guess I was too use to the culture."  
"What culture?"  
"I went to Japan this summer. It was subarashi!" Both boys looked at her confused.  
"What is s-ssuba washi?" Ron asked.  
"Subarashi! It means wonderful in japanese! We better hurry or else the train will leave with out us!" With that she scooted both boys onto the train. After putting away their belongings, they found a compartment with no one else in it and each took a seat. Hermione started to tell the two boys everything about Japan. Both boys listened to her half heartedly. Knowing that she'll probably talk about the culture and nothing really exciting. After about an hour of Hermione non stop talking, the train was near their destination. A couple of minutes after they got themselves ready in their robes and all the train came to an immediate stop. Harry was surprised, through out the whole ride, Malfoy hadn't come and make wise crack or somethin to make Harry embarassed. 'Maybe he didn't come this year,' Harry thought to himself. As the building came into sight a voice broke out.  
"Well, well well. If it isn't Potter and his gang of losers?" Harry didn't bother to turn and look at the person in the face because he already knew who it was.  
"Beat it Malfoy!" Ron said to the boy with blond hair, showing his fist.  
"What you gonna do Weasly? Pay me? Your family doesn't even have enough money for supplies!" Malfoy stated. This made Ron's face turn slightly pink. Unnoticed to all of them, a girl was standiong not too far away, watching the scene unfolding. She looked as the red haired boy say something to the boy with blond hair. By looking at them she knew who they were. Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and the oh so famous, Harry Potter. The girl has long golden hair with a hint of silver. Tied up in the most unusual style. On each side of her head were two buns. Rest of her hair came flowing down to her knee. She saw Ron holding his fist out to Malfoy and Malfoy saying something, causing Ron's face to go pinkish red. She decided to go and stop the fight, but as she stepped towards them, she noticed that a women was coming their way. Deciding that it's best for that women to take care of she walked slowly towards the group.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Malfoy was getting Ron madder and madder by each comment. It took both Harry and Hermione to hold him back. Suddenly a voice broke out from behind them.  
"Attention students! We will be going to the main hall for the feast! So would everyone please follow me!" She stared at Harry and his group, with an expression 'don't even think about making another scene.' Malfoy, decided that that was enough walked away with his two friends following him. Crabbe and Goyle. They all entered the great hall and gazed around the place they've been familiar with for oh so long. All of them failed to notice that one student didn't come and take a seat with them like all of the other students. Not until they all seated down in their proper house.  
"Why is that girl walking up with Professor McGonagal?" Hermione asked. Both Harry and Ron looked to what Hermione was saying and sure enough, there was a beautiful girl walking behind Professor McGonagal up to where all the teachers and the headmaster were seated. By this time everyone notcied. Guys were drooling over her perfect figure. Girls were staring with envy, because their boyfriends were paying attention to her instead of them. Harry and Ron were both mesmerized by her beauty. Long golden hair, beautilful figure. She seems to pay no attention to all of the attention she was recieving from everyone. As she came up to where the teachers were, Harry and everyone else saw Professor Dumbledore say something to her. She gave a smile and gave a slight bow to him. Finally they heard the door opening again and in came the first year. They all seemed awed by the decorations and everyhing in site. The girl had seated herself at the table, sitting right next to Dumbledore. As the sorting went on, both Harry and Ron kept their eyes at the blond beauty. 'I wonder who she is,' Harry thought to himself. Finally the sorting finished. Harry looked around his table and noticed about a half dozen first year were in Gryffindor(sp?). Finally Dumbledore rose from his seat and stepped out so everyone can see him.  
"Ah, another year has begun. As you can all see, there isn't much students attending Hogwarts this year, due to some issues. However, we are honored today, to have a transfer coming to our school. Please welcome Usagi Tsukino!" The girl rose from her seat and stepped out, giving a shy smile, she gave a slight bow. Everyone clapped. "She has never had lessons in caressing her magic, but she'll be studying here as a fifth year! I hope you all can help her around! ::turning to Usagi:: Would you please sit in the stool for the sorting?"  
"Hai," she nodded her head and walked towards the stool, where the sorting hat was. All eyes were on Usagi. She sat on the stool and popped the hat on over her head.  
"Ah, I've been waiting for you to come, for a , long time!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Everyone was surprised. The sorting hat never said anything outloud unless it was saying the house you're suppose to be in. "Yes, I see lots of potential in you! You'll fit in any house! The only problem is which one?" Everyone listened intently as the hat said all this. Suddenly, the room quieted and all the students saw was, that girl sitting there nodding her head slowly, as if the hat was telling her some secrets. After a while, the hat finally started to talk again.  
"It's settled then! You'll be..." Every table held their breath as the hat finally announced.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Short ne? I forgot to tell everyone that this is just a one-shot or teaser type of fic. I was being bored and had to type something, so here it is minna-chan! Crappy ne? 


	2. A Fight Without A Wand

I decide to continue! ^-^ Thanks to all of the wonderful reviws I got from minna-chan of course! ^_^  
  
Mitziginger (): Arigatou for the compliment. I know I'm mean. :P And guess what? I like cliffies! Well I hate reading them, but I love writing them! So better expect another one. :P  
  
Miyoko: I'm glad that this fic gave you inspiration. ^_^  
  
Crescendo: Haha! I stole your idea! :P Frankly I didn't even know that this was your idea. I read some with the same thing, so I thought ' hey! Since I'm too lazy to think up of something original, let's just do this!' Anyway, hope you get the story out! I'll be waiting. :P  
  
LeaD: Well I guess people like to leave it there because it's very tempting. *smiles evilly* Doesn't every author likes to tempt their readers?  
  
Maikaerin: I don't think hypnotizing me would work. Frankly I'm too stupid to even concentrate on the watch. My eyes would be neither glued to the tv screens or my computer monitor. I don't think I woul dhave time to stare at a watch swinging back and forth.  
  
Bunny Winner: Nah! I would never think of stopping it there. (Well maybe a little)  
  
Anywho, domo arigatou to minna-chan who reviewed this story, especially Bunny Winner-chan who reviewed practically every stories I ever worte on ff.net! ^_^  
  
*`*`*`*  
  
"It's settled then! You'll be..." Lightening started to strike outside and a loud thunderous boom echoed throughout the Great hall. (what was that hall called again? Where they eat and have the soring? Thought it was called grand or great hall.) Everyone jumped at the sound. Suddenly a window was smashed and a shrill cry was heard. Everyone gasped at what they saw next. A bird of some sort was flying towards the front. It was green and seemed to have electricity charging through it's body. Each flap of it's wings sent green mist, creating green mist around the bird. It letted out another shrill cry and flew towards the front with accelerating speed. The young blond at the front took off the Sorting hat and held out her left arm for the bird to perch itself on.  
"He's here, isn't he?" she asked the bird, who's colour has somehow miraculously changed from a green to a soft pink. Even more surprising, the thunder and lightning outside stopped and was replaced with a bright sun shining through the window.  
"It can't be?!" Hermione yelled, creating all eyes to revert to her. Except for the blond at the front and a certain Slytherin, who was reverting his eyes from the blond to the bird perching on her arm.  
"What do you mean it can't be?" Ron asked. Hermione raised a shaky finger towards the bird.  
"Th-that's an elemental phoenix!" she said in a shaky voice. (I know, crony name, demo I'm tired of hearing Usagi having an ice phoenix or some other stuff like that. -_-) Most people had a clueless expression on their face. Not knowing what an Elemental Phoenix is.  
"Hai your right," the blond murmered from the front, staring at Hermione.  
"What's an Elemenatl Phoenix?" Haryy asked them confused. Hermione started to explain.  
"An Elemental Phoenix is the most rarest of all phoenix. They're even harder to find then an Ice Phoenix! I read somewhere that said Elemental Phoenix has the power to control their surroundings and that the colour that you see it represents what mood they're in. They control lightning, wind, water, ice, anything you can imagine!" Everyone seemed shock to hear this piece of information.  
"Wow," was all Harry could say. Murmers started to go around the hall.  
"Ahem!" McGonagall's voice rang out loud and clear. Everyone hushed down, but then another shrill cry came from the bird, perching on the blond's arm. It's color changed again, and this time was a deep fiery red.  
"He's here, isn't he?" she asked the phoenix again. The bird noded it's head and flew up towards the window, which it had came through earlier. It turned around and stared at the blond, as if waiting for her to come along. She smiled softly and turned to Dumbledore. He nodded his head and she bowed at him. Turning to the phoenix who was still staring at her, she closed her eyes. Murmers went around the room. People wondering why on earth is she deciding to rest her eyes at a time like this. In an instant, a bright light flashed, causing all teachers and students to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes, everyone gasped. The blond was hovering lightly above ground. SHe opened her eyes and smiled softly to everyone and with a determine look in her eyes, she flew up towards the bird; who was giving out another sheer cry. Suddenly, laughter was heard throughout the hall.  
"Never expected you to come here!" a voice cried out. The blond stopped and looked around the room. "However! My master would be greatly pleased if I capture you!" Suddenly, a puff of gray smoke appeared; causing some students; mainly female, to scream. When the smoke dissappeared, a man with long white hair appeared. The blond started to come towards the ground slowly. The man watched her intently until her feet touched the ground and she was standing. The phoenix was circling them, letting out one of it's cries. The man looked up, annoyed at the birds call.  
"I see you brought along that annoying bird." The blond smiled.  
"It's nice to see you too Genrou," she said sweetly to him. (Hey I couldnb't think up of a name! The best one I could think of) He smirked. He looked around the place, and his eyes landed on Harry.  
"I don't see why you chose this, out of all places," he sneered, never leaving his eyes off of Harry, making him shiver under his cold glare. The blond smiled. "It would be much easier if you come with me willingly. Or else I would have no choice but to hurt you."  
"Oh would you? The last time I remembered, was you're the one that was hurt. Not moi." He growled. His eyes showing anger. "I suggest you go back to your master and tell him that in exactly two years, he'll be laying in his grave. Either that, he'll be turned into ashes."  
"I'll show you who'll be turned into ashes!" Holding his wand up.  
"Na ah. You shouldn't lose your cool," she teased. The man growled one last time and pointed his wand directly at the blond, who seemed unnerved about this at all. Harry glanced back at Dumbledore, who was just smiling, as if the scene in front of him was amusing. Even McGonagall is doing nothing about the scene in front of her. Snape, well Snape was just smirking.  
"Come with me now. Or else you get it Usagi," the man said through clenched teeth.  
"I would like to see you try," was all she answered. Murmers and whispered were heard as each student talked to eachother. The man growled one last time and a flash of ligh flew from his wand. Everyone gasped. Usagi was just standing there, with no wand in hand. As the light engulfed her, all was silent. The man was standing there smirking. After a moment, the light all of a sudden was blasted back towards the man, who was very surprised. "Never underestimate your opponent. Haven't your master taught you that?" The man was coughing out blood.   
"You shut up you wrench! My master will get you!" with that, he dissappeared. Everyone was in awe. The phoenix letted out another cry. The blond walked up towards the front again. Murmers were once again filled the rooms. Usagi looked towards Dumbledore and then at McGonagall. She turned towards the students and smiled sweetly. Everyone grew silent.  
"I think it's best for minna-chan to forget about this," she sdaid sweetly.  
"What does she mean about that?" Ron asked. As once again, another rush of murmers went around the room. Usagi raised her hand and with a snap of her finger, everything was quiet. She nodded towards McGonagall and once again, Professor Dumbledore introdueced her, as if he hasn't before. As the Sorting hat was placed onto her head once again, everyone looked on eagerly as they all awaited the hat's decision.  
'I see you used the memory charm on them,' the hat said to her, amused was found in it's voice.   
'Hai. No need for them to remember,' she answered simply.  
'I see,' the hat murmered. 'Well, let's tell everyone which house you'll be in then.' She nodded her head slowly.  
"It's settled then! You'll be in..." Everyone looked up eagerly, wanting to know which house the blond beauty was going to be put in.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
I'm done! Sorta crappy, but o well! If anyone is confused then tell me. I don't think I'm very descriptive in this chapter so it might be confusing. ^-^; Onegai minna! Read and REVIEW!!!  
Also I would like minna-chan to visit this site!   
202.102.249.208/flash/2/fff.swf  
It's this really nice video featuring M2M's Pretty Boy song. Remember to turn off all mp3's or anything that plays music n shit. If you can't hear any music the right click n click play. ( It worked for me) Also the video might pause every so often. After the first run through, you can press replay and play it again. It doesn't pause at all and shit. (Well not to me) 


	3. I'll Be In...

I'm back! Anyone missed me?  
  
DreamBlaze: Arigatou for the compliment about my creativity.  
  
JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow (): Oi! I don't always leave the best part out. Well. maybe sometimes, demo not all the time! Maybe I won't for this one. You never know. * smiles evilly *  
  
I know everyone thinks it's unfair that I kept on delaying the announcement of which house she's going to be in. ^^;; * smiles evilly again * Care for another chapter??  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"It's settled then! You'll be in." Everyone looked up eagerly, wanting to know which house the blond beauty was going to be put in.  
`Matte!'  
`Oh, what is it?'  
`Let them all wait. I want to check around each house first.' She could feel the Sorting hat laugh. This girl was truly different indeed. No students ever requested this.  
`Yes, you should. This should definitely be interesting.' Murmurs started to go around the room, AGAIN. As to why the hat stopped announcing which house she'll be in.   
"Ahem! I came to the decision that .I'll allow this young lady to choose what house she prefers to be in!" Shock wasn't the exact word to describe the reaction everyone had on his or her faces. She had to stifle a small giggle as she saw the shock expressions on all of the professors. All except Dumbledore, who as usual had his usual smile and that twinkle shine in his eyes. He stood up and started to walk in front of everyone.  
"Ah hem! This is a very special turn out indeed! :: turning to Usagi:: Usagi, you'll be sitting with us tonight." She nodded her head and took off the sorting hat. It gave her a slight bow; which surprised everyone, and took a seat right next to Professor Snape. Who just glare at her. "Well then. everyone! Dig in!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, food started to appear onto the table. After a long pause, everyone started to realize that there WAS food on the table and started to dig in. Harry glanced up at the young blond; sitting next to a scowling Snape. She didn't mind at all sitting right next to him though, because when he started to say something to her; his expression looking quit annoyed, she only smiled and said something to him. Which made him even more annoyed.  
"Harry!"  
"I don't think he's with us Ron."  
"What is he looking at?"  
"At that new girl Usagi."  
"Oh. Don't mind if I look at her too!"  
"Ron!"   
"Well, look at her! She looks beautiful!"  
"Ron Weasly! I can't believe you actually say such a thing!"  
"Well.excuuuuse me!" At his friend's argument, it brought Harry out of his trance.  
"Wha? What are you two doing?"  
"Hermione here is jealous that you're looking at that new girl Usagi!" AT this, Hermione's face became instantly red.  
"Ron! I did not say that!"  
"But you were about to," he sneered. Hermione was already on the verge of eliminating Ron off the face of the earth.  
"Hey! She's lookin at us!" At this, both Hermione and Harry looked up to indeed see the blond beauty looking in their direction. Harry shyly smiled at her and Hermione gave her her usual smile. She smiled at all of them and continued back to her food. `So that's Harry Potter and is crew, but where's that other one?'   
"Wonder who she likes better? Me or you?" Ron started to ask. Hermione gave a loud snort and returned to her food.   
"I don't know," Harry, answered absentmindedly.   
"Hope it was me!" Ron said happily.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Across the room he looked at her. Remembering the events that took place earlier. She was indeed something. It was for sure that she was not a mudblood. For a mudblood could never use attacks like that. He snorted quietly to himself. Her memory charm was strong, he has to give her compliment for that. Luckily, his father had trained him, so he was immune to anyone using memory charms on him. Of course, he knew that she hadn't used the charm with full force, only so that it erased the memories of all the students present in this room. He took a glance at her and noticed that she was staring Potter and his group of clowns. He noticed her smiling at them and couldn't help the anger that was surging through him. But then she turned and looked at him. He nearly froze. Those innocent blue orbs staring into his. It was enough to make anyone weak in the knees. But he WAS a Malfoy, and a Malfoy never gets weak in the knees just because some attracting women started to look at them. She smiled at him, which somehow caused heat to travel up to his cheeks. But he miraculously only stared at her coldly and turned away. `Aah, so there's the last member of the group.'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Since you're not in a house yet, you'll be sleeping in this room tonight," Dumbledore started to say, as her led her towards her room for the night. Her phoenix was following them. Right now, the body was the colour of the sunset, so it created sort of a flashlight for them. "Ah hem, also to remind you Miss. Tsukino, that pets are required to stay in the Owlery. (Is that's what the place is called?"  
"Demo. Kibou isn a pet! It's my guardian!" she started to protest.  
"Guardian?" As to telling him that `that is right,' Kibou started to make it's usual shrill cry. Dumbledore nodded his head. "I see, then I expect him to be in this room during classes are in progress. I guess after you decide which house you'll be in, this room will magically connect towards the house. Also Miss. Tsukino, tomorrow you'll be given a special schedule. You'll be joining classes with each houses. This'll help you decide which house you'll choose. I expect you to be making your decision by tomorrow night?"   
"Hai," she said nodding her head.   
"Good. Ah, here we are. Now, the password for this room is Tsuki no Hime. For some reason, this painting would only allow that. You do not have to say it out loud. Just simply think the password in your mind and it'll be able to reed it. This portrait is quite extraordinary. Now you should try it." She nodded her head and looked at the painting. There was nothing. It was a blank portrait. `What's so extraordinary about this?' she asked herself. She started to clear her mind and started to think about the password. `Tsuki no Hime.' After a while, she could hear a door opening. She opened her eyes and stared into the room. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
"I see, the portrait is attracted to you already. Well then, good night!" and with that, he walked off. She stepped into the room and looked around in amazement. Kibou had already snuggled up into a corner; which somehow strangely had large hole in the wall. Just like a cave.  
"That's weird," she said to herself softly.  
"What's weird?" a voice asked. She jumped in surprise. Kibou gave a shrill and flew protectively in front of her.  
"Who's there?" she asked. She heard a soft laughter.  
"I'm right here," it said. She followed the sound of the voice and found the exact same portrait from outside, hanging on one of the wall. But instead with blank image, there was a women in it. Silky black hair, or was it purple? She couldn't tell. The woman was wearing a yellow dress and her hair, part of it was up into two small odangos. She had a small yellow scarf tied around her neck. ( think you all should know who that is )  
"Wh-who are you?" she asked. The women in there smiled at her.  
"You just like my hime," the women said. This portrait was special alright. In her opinion this portrait was delusional. "My name is Luna."  
"Luna." That name sounds familiar to her. But she just couldn't remember where. She started to yawn. Well whatever it is, she would think about it tomorrow. Right now, what she needs is sleep. "That's nice. G'night Kibou. See you in the morning Luna." `She acts just like the reincarnation of her too,' Luna thought silently to herself. Within minutes, Usagi fell into deep sleep. `And she snores like her too.'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Morning. One thing she dreaded the most, but still live through the day with it. She somehow managed got herself out of bed and slowly changed. Now she was sitting in the grand hall or was it great? Argh! She forgot the damn room's name! No need for anyone to tell her what her appearance was like in the morning. She had only on e emotion. Grouchy. Frankly she doesn't even know if that's even an emotion. But she didn't need anyone to point that out. And Snape wasn't helping at all. Yesterday she had letted him off easily because she didn't woke up from a nice slumber, but right now, she tear anyone who got on her nerves apart, and that even includes Voldmort. (sp?) Her first period teacher will be sorry.   
Snape glanced at the blond sitting next to him. Again. For some particular reason she didn't quite seems as cheerful as she was yesterday. He guessed that she finally noticed him staring at her, for she turned and stared coldly into his eyes. Surprised, Snape turned away.  
"Miss. Tsukino. Your first period class you'll be attending it with the Ravenclaw's fifth year. And you'll be with them for two classes, and then one class with the Hufflepuffs. (sp?) Then finally after lunch, two classes with the Gryffindor's fifth years and then the final one with the Slytherin. Did you get all of that?" McGonagall asked her. Shen nodded her head.  
"Hai, hai. Two class with Ravenclaw, one with Hufflepuff, two with Gruffindor, and one with Slytherin," she answered the professor absentmindedly.  
"Miss. Tsukino. Please pay attention to your schedule," McGonagall said irritably.  
"Hai, hai," she answered again sleepily.  
"And please, speak in English."  
"Yes, yes."   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Now that she had breakfast and felt more of awake, she felt cheerful. Walking over to the Ravenclaw's table, she felt as if all eyes were on her. A tall girl with black glanced at her and gave a smile. She smiled back as she approached the girl.  
"I'm suppose to be joining the Ravenclaw's fifth years for two classes today." The girl nodded and took out her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you. My name's Cho Chang." Usagi smiled up at the girl.  
"Tsu-err Usagi Tsukino." Cho started to stand up.   
"Well I guess we should start heading towards the tower. We have Divinations right now." Usagi nodded an followed her out the Great Hall. But not before glancing at Harry, his friends, and a certain Slytherin fifth year.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Good morning class. Welcome to another year of Divination. I see we have a new face with us." Professor Trelawny (sp?) said as she stared at Usagi. "I'll be seeing you a few times today. Now, we shall start on using the crystal ball. (I forgot if they learned the crystal ball in fourth year or not) Now, I want everyone to go to that cupboard over there and each grab one crystal ball. Be very careful, if I might add. These are quite easy to break." As she finished, everyone scrambled to the cupboard for their crystal ball.   
"Now I want you all to concentrate really hard into the mist. If you are successful, you will see an image of some sort that might tells your future or of another student you were thinking of." Usagi stared into her ball of mists. And so far the only thing that she can make out with these are that they're soft comfy clouds. Clouds that she doesn't mind sleeping on. And for throughout the whole class, she sat there. Sleeping with her eyes opened. A talent she somehow learned when she was younger. Until Professor Trelawny came and tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her out of her sleep.  
"Wha?" She stretched and gave a small yawn. Glancing at the side, she saw Professor Trelawny staring at her. "Hi?" Needless to say, Trelawny didn't look quite happy.  
"Have you seen anything in your crystal ball yet?"   
"Ummmm.Clouds?" Trelawny's face brightened.  
"Attention everyone! Usagi here has seen something in her crystal ball!" Everyone glanced up eagerly wanting to know what she saw. "Usagi here has seen clouds in her ball!" If Trelawny wasn't that close to her, Usagi would've slapped her head. Why couldn't she just say she didn't see anything like everyone else? At least she only has one class of Divination.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She must've been cursed. After Divination the Ravenclaw had History of Magic. Was that the right name of the class? She couldn't remember. Then after history she had one of McGonagalls class. Transfiguration or something like that. She had it with the Hufflepuff. And now here she is. Sitting in Divination. Again. Looking through a god damn crystal ball again. It wouldn't have been that bad, but Trelawny had to go and check on her every minutes or so. Well, at least she had it with the Gryffindors. She had made quick friends with both Harry and Ron.   
"Have you seen anything yet?" she asked Ron, who was nearly falling asleep staring into his crystal ball.  
" * yawn * Clouds? Mists?" She giggled softly at his sleepy expression. He blushed a slight pink.  
"Harry, what have you seen?"  
" * sigh * Nothing," he answered her softly.   
"This class is boring," Ron complained softly.  
"Your lucky that you didn't have her this morning already," Usagi mumbled.  
"Well, how is everything over here? Has anyone seen anything?" Trelawny asked them. All three shooked their head. "Well then keep on trying." When they were sure that she was out of hearing range, they each letted out a huge groan.  
"Man, Hermione was smart not to take this class any more," Ron complained.  
"You mean, that girl you two were sitting with at breakfast?" They both nodded their head.  
"Attention students! I would like each and everyone of you to write a summary of what you learned today about the crystal ball. Write about what you see and what was your faults. It should be at least one hand a half feet long." This received a loud groan from everyone.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Her two classes of Gryffindor were done. And joy to the world! She seriously thinks that someone up there really hates her. What did she do to deserve this? Seriously, this class would've been more fun if she did get to have some sleep. But noooo, that damn professor has to come and check on her every few minutes. Yep. That's right. She was back in Divination. Then there was that constant glare she kept on getting from a particular girl of Slytherin. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Pansy Parkinson. Then there was that constant glare she kept on receiving from this other boy. She knew who he was. Sleek blond hair, combed back neatly and cold eyes. No doubt about it that that's Draco Malfoy.  
"Ahem Miss. Tsukino, this is your third class today. Surely, you would have seen something by now." Great. Now Trelawny was nagging at her. Kami! What did she do to deserve this?  
"Umm, they're making me dizzy actually."  
"And Mr. Malfoy! Would you please pay attention to your own crystal ball!" Draco Malfoy grudgingly walked back to where his crystal ball was from Pansy Parkinson.   
"But Professor! Pansy told me that she saw something in hers!" Malfoy protested. Trelawny's eyes started to sparkle.  
"Really? What did you see Miss. Parkinson?" Pansy looked around nervously. The only reason she told Malfoy that was because she noticed how he was staring at that blond. And she didn't like it at all. Not one bit.  
"Oh.um.what I saw.I saw something." Pansy started. Trelawny looked at her eagerly. Finally. At least one student was successful!  
"Yes. Go on!" Usagi had to stifle a giggle that was about to escape. By the look Pansy was giving, she didn't see anything at all. She probably has a crush on that Draco Malfoy or something. She smiled in delight. It seems like Slytherin is going to have a lot of uproars if she joined. She felt someone staring at her, she didn't need to turn to know who it was. But she decided to anyway. Since Pansy was giving her the look. Sapphire stared into coal black. (hey. I don't know what his eyes colours were) Pansy noticed this and couldn't help the jealousy that was stirring in her, but right now, what she needs to worry about was Trelawny.  
"Umm.I saw.a blue mist."  
"A blue mist you say?" Trelawny asked. Pansy slowy nodded her head, hoping that Trelawny bought the excuse. "Did the blue mist seems like it was covering up something?" Again she nodded her head. Trelawny's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Congratulation child! It seems that you were looking at your future!" Pansy gave her a look that clearly said,'huh?' "It seems like you'll be in love." At this Pansy's eyes started to shine and she stared wide eyes at the professor.  
"Really?" she nearly shrieked.  
"Yes my child! It seems like you're the first person that has successfully seen your future!" Pansy was now looking at Malfoy would a sick `love' in her eyes. It made him want to gag. But Usagi was nearly on the edge of falling to the ground and laugh until her stomach hurts. Pansy started to bat her lashes at Malfoy, which made him to roll his eyes and look somewhere else. If Pansy always acted like this around Malfoy, it would sure be fun to watch this everyday. `I wonder will he ever blow up?' she asked herself as Malfoy started to show his irritation. And if she played the card just right, she can make Pansy * very * jealous.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"You know Kibou, maybe it was the wrong idea to come here in the first place," she said tiredly to her phoenix. "I mean, if all we do is Divination, then I might as well go to one of those fortune tellers. I swear to kami that if I get to choose, I will never do Divination!"  
"Well, you better hurry up and get down to the Great Hall. Dinner is about to start soon." She jumped at the new voice and turned to see Luna's image in the portrait.  
"More like Great Hell," she muttered to herself. She turned and patted Kibou on the head. With a wave of her hand, food started to appear on the ground. "Here ya go Kibou! Eat up! I'll be back in a while."  
"Impressive magic, if I might say." Luna had seen how she used her magic to make the food appear, and she was quite impress.  
"Well, it comes to show how living on your own helps." She said as she left the room.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She felt all eyes on he as she made her way to the front once again. Snaped glared at her as she once again took a seat right next to him.  
"Miss. Tsukino, have you made your decision yet?" Dumbledore asked the small blond; who was busy stuffing herself with food. She sat there, as if she was thinking.  
"Umm.which house has Divination the least?" Dumbledore looked surprised at the blond's question. Luckily Professor Trelawny wasn't anywhere in sight.  
"I assure you child, every single house has the exact same." He chuckled softly as he heard the blond groan. "Now, I think it's time for you to choose." She nodded her head slowly. She turned to Snape and smiled at him; which he glared back at her.  
"What house are you in charge of?" she asked him sweetly.  
"Slytherin," he answered her dryly.  
"Slytherin?" she repeated.  
"Don't tell me you chose to be in it," he told her. Slightly surprised. Just then he thought he saw a flash in her eyes mischieviously.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Snape was by now praying to god that she for absolutely under any circumstances to choose to be in Slytherin.  
"Attention everyone! I think it's time for Miss. Tsukino here to decide which house she would like to be in! Miss. Tsukino?" Dumbledore called out to her. She started to walk up, all the while deciding in her head. `Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are certainly out of the question. They're too boring. So only Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Gryffindor's are funny, but then the Slytherin seems like more fun to be in. Also there's Snape. I could sure annoy him all the while there. Which one?' she asked herself.  
"Well Miss. Tsukino," a voice said next to her.  
"Wha? Oh," Everyone was staring at her.  
"Wonder which house she'll choose," Ron whispered to his two friends.  
"Hope ours. It'll be fun to have her here," Harry whispered back. Hermione only sat there shaking her head.  
"Boys," she muttered to herself quietly. Both boys looked at her.  
"What? Did you say something Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"I said-"  
"Shh! She's talking!" Ron hissed at them. Hermione glared at him.  
"I think I like to be in." Once again, all eyes were on her. Each prayed to whoever was listening up there, that she would choose to be in their house. Snape was just hoping that she was going to choose Slytherin. As to whichever house she chose, does not matter to him.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Gomen nasai! I know this is probably the suckiest chapter I ever done! Probly the longest. Anno.onegai don't kill me! It was just too tempting to not just end it there! I still have no clue as to which house to put her in yet. So I'll be listening for any suggestions. ^^ Anywho, arigatou to my friend Sunshine Aradia! She helped me a lot! I kept on asking her annoying questions on aim. Hope she's not made. ^^;; Anywho, you should check out her HP/ SM story. It's called Serena's Newlife! It's really good in my opinion! ^-^ Anywho, read and review minna-chan!!! ^.~ 


	4. Pissed

I really wasn't planning to finish or even continue this fic. . . demo I got a flame saying that I shouldn't even bother to continue this fic. And to piss that person off. . . I'm gonna continue it!! ^_^   :P 

::to the person who sent me a flame:: nyah! Nyah! I'm continuing and there's nothing you can do bout it! :P

Did I leave minna-chan in suspense in the last chapter? Does anyone care to try another one?

Silvershadow: I kinda screw up at the ending. Snape was suppose to not want her in his House. Demo, I didn't check it over so it got sorta screwed. ^^;;

Celestial DreamBlaze: Gomen. I didn't mean to do that. Yeah right! Would you care for another chapter of not knowing?  ^_~

Fate Goddess: Hai it would be fun to see Snap pissed off and all.

Sailor Bree: You are so lucky that I like to piss people off. Or else I think I would've never write this chapter! LOL!! 

Sunshine Aradia: And when will you start updating your fic?? Y'know how long I've been waiting?  Even though I already know the plot of the fic. I would still like to read it!!

*`*`*`*`

"Slytherin!" The sound echoed throughout the hall, as every single one sat there in silent. Shocked would've been a word that might've described them. But completely, totally, absolutely shock! Would've been the best way to describe them.

_'S-S-Slytherin! Is she nuts?!'_ Ron asked himself. She didn't seem to be a nutcase. Demo, then why had she chose Slytherin? Out of all the possible house she could've chose, and she chose Slytherin?! Unbelievable! This would probably go down in Hogwart's history!

She smiled towards everyone; who was neither gaping at her in disbelief or smiling widely at her. She glanced over to look at Snape. Her smile grew twice as wide. Snape seems to be turning an interesting shade of purple. Or was it burgundy? She couldn't quite tell. But whatever it was, it was **very** amusing, only if she had a camera here right now. What a kodak moment this would be! After a few more moment of silent, Dumbledore stepped up. Raising his hand, the hall grew silent.

"It seems like Professor Snape and the Slytherin house will be having a new member. I'm sure that Professor Snape is happy about this. Ne, Severus?" his eyes twinkled mischievously as he glanced at the grumbling Snape. Usagi didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes and tried to stifle her giggle. She could tell that Dumbledore too, was amused at annoying the potion master to no end. Too bad Dumbledore is already old though. Imagined if Dumbledore was her age! Wonder how many times will they make Snape's turn that exceptionally attractive shade.

*`*`*`*`

Snape was glaring at her, most of the girls were glaring at her, the boys were looking at her like loss dogs, and one boy was glaring at her. What kind of day is it today? Glare at Usagi day? Sighing to herself she walked on, following the person in front of her. Surprisingly, that person was Pansy Parkinson. Who, every once in a while would turn around abruptly and glare at her.

"Apocalypse!" (I've been watchin a lil too much Utena videos ^^;;) Snape called out to the painting on the wall. The image gave a slight bow as it swung open. Inside, was quite ordinary. A fire place, some couches, a long table for students to do homework, and two set of stairs.

"The girls are on the right and the boys are on the left. I expect no trouble maker," Snape said as he looked closely at Usagi. Who was by the way, giving him her most innocent smile. He scowled in return. "I expect everyone to heading to their rooms now."

Usagi followed the group of girls up the right staircase. Just as she made it towards the top, Pansy Parkinson stood in front of her. Making her stop abruptly.

"Nani?" Usagi asked. 

"Listen you freak! You better not even come near Malfoy, you got it?!" she said with a commanding voice. Usagi just looked at her with amusement. This girl actually thinks she's interested in Draco Malfoy? Ha! That's a laugh. Although he does look kawaii.

"Don't you lie to me! I know why you chose Slytherin! You just want to be with Malfoy! Well let me tell you something you freak! He's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! You got that?!"

"With that loud of a voice, of course I heard that," Usagi answered her in a cool voice, and started to walk past her. Brushing her shoulder against Pansy's showing her that she doesn't give a damn what she had just said. As she came near the door, she saw s group of girls surrounding a door.

"Nani?" As she neared the door, she noticed the familiar painting. And a girl trying to open the door.

"Common! Why isn't it opening?!" she cried.

"Excuse me, do you mind telling me what are you doing to my door?" Usagi asked. All girls turned and looked at her surprised.

"Your door? You gotta be kidding! They said specifically that you must have to share a room with at least three other people. So how may I ask you that this would be your door?" the girl asked. Right away, Usagi could tell that she's one full of pride and cocky as well.

_'Might as well get her off of her high horse,'_ she thought. "Would you like to see?" The girl gave a loud snort, just to show off to her classmates.

"Sure. Lets see how you open it!" she sneered. Usagi smiled at her as she stepped in front of the door.

_'Tsuki no hime' _ she thought in her head. Instantly, there was a small click as Usagi turned the knob. Kibou was flying around the room, but when it saw Usagi, it gave a small cry and swiftly flew and placed itself on her shoulder. 

"See?" Usagi asked the girls behind her and with that, she closed the door behind her. Slamming in front of the faces of all the girls.

*`*`*`*`

"That bird of yours is quite frustrating!" Luna told her once the door closed. "It wouldn't ever shut up!" Usaghi smiled as she half listened to Luna's list of complaints.

"Kibou isn't that much of a pain!" she pointed out.

"I'm sure it's not!" Luna answered smugly.

'I'll have you know that Kibou has gotten me out of a few troubles!" Usagi cried.

"And I'm sure those troubles are the one you started, ne?" Luna asked. Usagi blushed slightly.

"Well… it wasn't exactly my fault! They're the one who came up to me and started to act all cocky and get on my nerves.!" 

_'They're so alike,'_ Luna thought to herself, as she watched Usagi getting ready for bed.

*`*`*`*`

She slowly trudged her way to breakfast. Really! Why did the damn Great Hall has to be so damn faraway?! Making her way out of the Slytherin fifth year's common room, she accidently bumped into someone. 

"Gomen," she said quietly.

"Better watch where you go next time," a cold voice said to her. She instantly snapped out of her tired state and looked up to see none other than a smirking Malfoy. She smiled up at him, which got him off guard.

"My name's Usagi. What's yours?" she asked happily. Even though she already knew his name.

"The name's Draco Malfoy," he answered her with a smirk. Just then she noticed Pansy Parkinson entering the room. 

_'Probably came here to look for hi.,'_   Instantly, she got an idea. This one would definitely make her pissed alright

Malfoy stood there and stared at her. He had to admit that she was attractive alright. But the reason he came in here to look for her was to find out why had she chose Slytherin. Even though he was happy that she chose Slytherin.

"Well! See down at breakfast!" she said happily. Malfoy only nodded. But she didn't leave. What she did next was quite uncalled for. She quickly bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His eyes instantly grew wide. It was a quick act. As soon as she kissed him, she left. Walking past a **very** pissed Parkinson. She smiled in triumphant as she walked past her.

"Good morning!" she said happily as she walked past and slipped through the door. Malfoy just stood there frozen. Surprised at her action.

"Well! That surely made my day!" Usagi said once the door was closed behind her. The image of Pansy's face was absolutely priceless! And Usagi bet that that won't be the last time she sees that kind of expression on Pansy's face. Oh no. There will be more! Lots more. As she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, she thought of plans to make Snape turn that exceptionally beautiful shade of colour again.

*`*`*`*`

Gomen nasai minna-chan for taking so freaken long! Again gomen for a crappy chapter and ending! ^^;; If you don't think it's crappy then onegai review!!


End file.
